C'mon Lets go find Leon
by Dante25
Summary: After HQ loses contack with Leon they think he is dead.They send in a small team to find leon and ashley.only one chapter but i will add. R


Story

The story takes place after Leon looses contact with HQ. SO the government thinks that Leon has been killed or captured and the president is not going to let his daughter die. So the government sends in a small team to see if Leon is still alive and to get Ashley if he hasn't.

Characters

Name: Natalie Hunter

Age: 23

Sex: F

Height: 5'3

Hair/eyes: Long brown hair, Brown Eyes

Clothes: Short black shorts with combat boots (will all the same belts and gun holsters as Leon) black fingerless gloves, and a black shirt (like Jill's in re1) that has "Medic" on the back or it. A small pack of medical supplies around her waist on her lower back that has a red cross on it.

Weapons 6inch combat knife) A Black Berretta with laser sighting (which is in the gun holster on her right thigh.)

Specialty: Medicine, controlling guys

Bio: Natalie lived in the D.C. area when she was a kid. She was smart and popular in school and loved having many friends. She always loved living close to the white house and wanted to someday work for the president. So one day she got the job as a government agent. When the incident of the Presidents Daughter missing Natalie wanted to help out. Now that they have lost contact with Leon they send her in with another group of agents go find Leon and get Ashley out of there.

Name: John Avenue

Age: 25

Sex: M

Height: 5'9

Hair/eyes: short Back hair, green eyes, wears thick black framed glasses

Clothes: (Same holsters and belts as Leon) long sleeved black shirt with black cargo pants with Gov. Spec. Ops. Is written onto the back

Weapons: 6inch combat knife, M3 Pump action shotgun, 9mm glock with laser sight.

Specialty: Weapons, Language translations

Bio: John has always been a smart kid when he was younger. He was one of the kids who were bullied in school so he always thought that he would be good in police work but was good enough to be upgraded to an agent. John always follows Natalie around because she defends for him and he also has a major crush on her. He is glade that he is teamed up with her and now that the president's daughter has been kidnapped he will help out on the search.

Name: Jack Morrison

Age: 30

Sex: M

Height: 6'0

Hair/Eyes: Medium black hear, brown eyes

Clothes: 6inch combat knife (Same holsters and belts as Leon) Short sleeved black shirt, cargo pants, combat boots. TL is written on the back of his shirt

Weapons: 6inch combat knife, M4A1 Assault rifle, black USP

Specialty: Controlling a squad, being loud

Bio: Jack is high in the ranks in the government agents. He has many years in his line of work and is ready to take that responsibility or a team anytime. He likes to drink and loves women. He always tries to get Natalie or any other women into his bed but Natalie and the other women aren't attracted to him. You can always tell who he is because he is the loudest.

Chapter 1 "Alright Lets Move Out"

John sat at a small table in the lunch room studying a map of the town where they are getting dropped off at. Jack walked in with a couple of his buddies and sat in front of John.

"What the hell are you looking at Avenue?" Jack said looking at John

"It's a map of the small town we are going to be dropped off at in a few hours" Jack took the map from John crumbled it up and threw it away

"What the hell, why did u do that?"

"You don't need that, we just need to go in there and blast them all in the face."

"No, we need to go and see why they attacked Leon."

"Screw Leon, all I know is that he failed and he needs us to go over there and save his sorry ass"

"Hey Leon is cool, don't talk about him like that" Jack walked around the table to John's side. Jack pushes John out of his seat

"Hey, I can say what I want and really what are you going to do about it." Jack said to John as he goes in his face

"Hey! Leave him alone" said a voice from the other side of the room. A girl walked over to them. The girl was wearing a white button up blouse, a black mini skirt and high heels.

"Oh hello beautiful, I was…"

"Shut up Jack, I'm so tired of your pick up lines. Are you ok John?"

"I'm fine Natalie. I'm glade you're here." Natalie walked over and helped John to his feet. She grabbed his hand and pulled him with her.

"C'mon Natalie, you need to stop looking out for this loser" Jack said to her. Natalie just ignored him and headed out the door.

"You don't need to help me you know I can take care of my self." John said as him and Natalie stopped.

"I know. I just enjoy helping you so much." Natalie said with a small chuckle "Well hey John we are leaving in few hours so I'm going to drop off some paper work and I'll meet you here in an hour so we can walk to the briefing room together ok?"

"Yeah, sure that sounds cool."

"See ya in an hour" Natalie moved closer to John, leaned up and gave him a slight kiss on the cheek. As she walked a way she waved bye to him. John could do nothing but smile.

Natalie walked to the main office and dropped off her paper work. John walked around all happy, and Jack did nothing but be mad. An hour passed and Jack waited at the spot for Natalie. She came within a few minutes. She walked up smiling and as she approached him with her arms spread open. Natalie gave John a friendly hug and they both walked to the briefing room.

John and Natalie both entered the room and Jack was the first to see them.

"Look its Natalie and the nerd she hangs out with." The happy look on Johns face went from a smile to a type of pissed frown.

"Forget him John, your way cooler then him." John forgot about what Jack said and they took their seats. Natalie took a seat next to John and Jack sat next to Natalie. The Highest Ranked agent held the meeting and he came into the room.

"Ok take you seats people. Ok we don't have much time so i'm going to keep this short. We are sending a small team to look for Leon and get Ashley if he hasn't already. We have lost contact with him so that may mean that Leon is dead. If he is, then our team will find and extract Ashley. Jack, will you come up here." Jack got out of his seat and went up to the agent. "Jack, you and your team will be landing into this small village that we dropped Leon off in. From there you will enter the village and check out the civilians. Don't just start shooting or I'll remove you from your mission. Now, if what Leon said is true that the civilians are attacking then you may open fire. Remember they must attack first. Now I think you know you team but if now I want them to come up here, Natalie, John." Natalie and John got up in front of the room with the 2 men. "So Jack do you understand your mission?"

"Yes sir. But I have one question."

"Yes"

"Ok I understand why Natalie is here, she's the hot medic but why do I have to have this loser on my team." Jack said pointing at John

"Jack don't talk to John like that or I will remove you as TL."

"Sorry sir" John had a very mad look on her face.

"Ok, Jack you will be moving out in 2 hours so get your shit together and get to the chopper. Dismissed" Everyone got up and headed for the door. Natalie went with John to the door. As they were walking out Jack came up behind Natalie and grabbed her ass. Natalie flinched forward

"Goddamnit" Natalie said as she back handed Jack in the chest

"Sorry Natalie is so had to resist"

"Fuck this" John said as he ran out

"Wait John! Wait up!" Natalie said going after him.

Natalie didn't see John when she left the meeting. She looked all over and finally after a half and hour she found him outside sitting on ground smoking a cigarette

"John What the hell are you doing!" Natalie yelled

With a sad look on his face and tone in his voice he said "Well by doing this I will be cooler and more people won't think of me as a looser. Natalie walked over took the cigarette out of his Mouth and threw it out into the street.

"John you are one of the coolest guys I know. You aren't a pervert and your very sweet." Natalie said to John as she sat don next to him with her legs to her side. She put her arms around his waist and rested her head on him and she closed her eyes. John put His arm around her and held her close. He stoked her soft long brown hair. After about a minute John took Natalie by her sholders and leaned her back a bit. She opened her eyes and looked at him. He moved him hand up her silky smooth leg and moved his face closer to her to kiss her. He closed his eyes and moved closer. She moved back wondering what he was doing. He got even closer and Natalie had to say something.

"Uh…what are you doing?" Natalie said with a confused look on her face. John opened his eyes and looked at her

"Uh…I was going to kiss you."

"Why?" Natalie said

"Isn't that what you want? All those clues"

"Clues?"

"Like when you always look up for me, like when you kissed me today, and when you hugged me and stuff before we went to the briefing."

"Kiss you? I only kissed you on the cheek that doesn't mean anything; it was just a friendly kiss. I give them to all my friends"

"So it didn't mean anything.'

"Yep, sorry if I got you confused."

"It's ok." John said with a sad tone looking at the ground

"John? Do you like me?"

"Yes. Very much"

"Oh…..uh"

"It ok no one wants me, I've accepted that"

"No John I didn't mean that. I just was trying to find something to say. Look maybe there's something for us in the future."

"You thing so?"

"Yep. We will see" John sat back up and Natalie wrapped her arms around waist again with her legs at her side again. She closed her eyes again and rested in his arms. John gave Natalie a light kiss on the cheek.

"Ah John not how, Just hold me"

"Ok, I can do that" John said as he held her close in his arms

After about a half an hour Natalie and John headed to the Locker room. They both Got dressed into their clothes and got their equipment (if your wondering what equipment and what clothes look at the character sheet on the top of this page) they secured their weapons and equipment and headed to the chopper. Jack was already there waiting in the chopper.

"Goddamnit how long are you going to take. We need to go"

"Sorry Jack we ran into a few snags getting here, but let's get going." The pilot got in the chopper and everyone got in. The chopper started up at entered the air.

When they were almost there Natalie started to get a little nervous. John was doing fine but was worried about Natalie, wondering why see seemed so uneasy, and Jack was being just as annoying and hard headed as usual. He looked at Natalie and then at her legs.

"Damn, god must love you to give you a face like that and a body like yours."

"Leave me alone"

"What's up with you?"

"I'm just a little nervous. I mean if these people killed Leon they must be dangerous. I'm worried that something might happen to one of us and well, I don't want anything to happen to you guys."

"Wow…uh thank you Natalie that's really sweet of you to say. Well don't worry me and John are here to made sure no one hurts you…or us"

"That's good to hear. I like this side of you Jack, it's not self centered."

"Maybe I should show it more often"

"I'd like that" Natalie said with a smile

"You see I made you smile."

"Yeah thanks" The pilot interrupted their conversation

"We will be there in 10, get ready"

After 10 minutes they made it to the LZ.

"Ok let's go" They well went down the ropes on the helicopter to the ground. Jack went first, John went second and Natalie went 3rd. As Natalie was about to the ground Jack and John helped her to the ground. The Rope went back up into the chopper and it flew off into the distance. Jack looked at Natalie and John and said

"Alright Let's Move out"


End file.
